It's F and Y
by AthenaAD
Summary: Seperti judulnya, ini adalah kisah antara aku dan Fang. Kali ini, aku dengan suka rela membagikan kisahku dengannya. Jadi, baca baik-baik ya! Karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya. -Ying
1. Chapter 1: Insomnia

**A Fanfiction story by AthenaAD**

 **It's F and Y**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk belongs to Animonsta. This story belongs to me.**

 **Note: Typo, kata tidak baku,** **gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, dll**

 **Happy Reading**

•••

Mata biruku terbuka. Menjelajah setiap inchi ruang istirahatnya. Kemudian aku mencoba menghitung domba dengan harapan sesuatu bernama kantuk mengunjungiku dan menuntunku ke alam mimpi. Namun nihil, bukannya mengantuk, justru aku hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga.

Tubuhku akhirnya bangun. Kacamata berlensa bulat di meja nakas kuraih, lantas kukenakan. Menurut pendapat teman-temanku, membaca buku adalah cara paling ampuh untuk mengundang kantuk. Oleh karena itu, aku beranjak dari kasur untuk mengambil buku paling tebal.

Tiga jam berlalu. Aku sudah sampai pada Bab 3, tapi tak menghasilkan apapun. Aku menyerah. Bukunya kuletakkan di meja nakas, kemudian kuletakkan kacamatanya di atas buku itu. Sepertinya insomnia sedang berkunjung malam ini.

Aku kembali berbaring. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamarku yang juga berwarna biru cerah. Sebuah ide melintasi benakku. Dan otakku memerintahkan tubuhku untuk memenuhi ide tersebut.

Sebuah handphone kini ada di genggamanku. Aku menekan kontak seseorang, lalu membuka ruang chat dan mengiriminya pesan.

 **Kekasihku**

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

10.25 PM

Cukup lama aku menunggu. Tapi denting notifikasi tak kunjung menghampiri. Aku menghela napas, baru menyadari ideku yang agak _nyeleneh_. Tentu saja, siapa yang masih bangun jam segini di hari dimana besok kau masih bersekolah? Jawabannya, tidak ada.

 **DRRT**

Aku tersentak. Getaran yang cukup panjang menghampiri handphoneku. Berhenti sesaat, kemudian bergetar lagi. Aku mengintip, rupanya orang yang kukirimi chat tadi meneleponku.

"Halo Fang? Ada apa? Tumben telpon." Aku langsung menyambar setelah menerima telepon tersebut.

"Tadi bukannya kamu mengirimiku chat? Apa isinya tadi, kamu nggak bisa tidur? Kenapa?" Sirat khawatir terdengar cukup jelas melalui sambungan suara. Aku tersenyum.

"Jadi karena itu kamu nggak balas? Atau setidaknya, membaca chatku? Jahat!" ucapku. Tapi tentu saja, aku hanya bermain-main mengucapkannya.

"Begitukah? Maaf kalau begitu." Mendadak aku merasa bersalah. Nada suaranya begitu sendu. Sepertinya aku telah melukai hatinya.

"Jangan minta maaf, kamu nggak salah. Tadi aku hanya bermain-main. Harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya," ucapku penuh sesal.

"Ying, lihatlah ke luar jendela."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, meski dia takkan bisa melihatnya. Tapi tetap kuturuti permintaannya.

Begitu aku sampai di depan jendela, pemandangan yang pertama kali menyambutku adalah motor sport berwarna merah dengan helm berwarna hitam tergantung di kaca spion, lalu di depan motor itu ada seorang pemuda mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna ungu, rambut bersurai ungu gelap, dan mata ruby yang tertutup kacamata. Orang bertampang familiar itu sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahku.

" _Surprise_!" Seruannya mengalun lembut di telingaku, namun bagai memberikan kejutan elektrik ke seluruh tubuh. Aku sampai melompat dibuatnya.

"Kaget ya?" Suaranya kembali terdengar melalui sambungan telepon. Aku cemberut.

"Kok kesini sih? Di luar kan dingin!"

Aku melihat dirinya yang menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum teduh. "Gapapa. Katanya susah tidur kan? Aku temani."

"Tapi di luar dingin."

"Gapapa." Dia masih bersikukuh rupanya.

"Biar kubawakan selimut," tawarku.

"Gak usah." Dia lagi-lagi mengulas senyum teduh. "Aku disini aja. Temani kamu sampai tidur."

"Tapi--"

" _Please_." Dia memohon. Jurus yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuhadapi. Pada akhirnya, aku terpaksa menurut.

Hening tercipta di antara kami. Aku dan dia saling bersitatap dengan handphone yang menempel di telinga. Bukan hening yang canggung, namun hening yang menenangkan. Setiap detik yang terlewati, kami sangat menikmatinya.

"Udah ngantuk?" tanyanya.

"Belum," jawabku.

"Perlu ciuman selamat tidur?"

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menghangat. "Sembarangan! Aku matiin nih!" Dia hanya tertawa sebagai balasan. Tawanya menular, membuatku ingin tertawa juga.

"Kamu cantik."

Aku tersenyum. "Dan kamu tampan."

"Kamu manis kalau tersenyum."

Senyumku semakin mengembang. "Kamu tampan kalau tertawa."

"Siapa yang bilang ketawa itu tampan?"

"Mantan."

"Bodo Ying bodo."

Tawaku menguar di udara. Memang kalau urusan _moodbooster_ , ekspresinya adalah yang terbaik. Fang menyadari itu ketika dia tanpa sengaja memasang wajah melongo yang justru terlihat idiot di mataku. Dan seterusnya, dia terus menggunakan ekspresi wajahnya ketika aku sedang sedih atau stress. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Ying."

"Apa?"

"Nikah yuk."

"Apaan sih?" Aku berujar kesal. Sial! Wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang. Aku segera berjalan ke kasur.

"Merah nih ya."

"Diam," ucapku. Dia tertawa. Sungguh, aku sangat menyukai suara tawanya, sangat menenangkan. Begitu pula dengan suaranya.

"Gapapa. Teruslah memerah, selagi itu untukku. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat wajahmu memerah selain aku. Nggak boleh."

"Kalo sampai ada?" tantangku.

"Aku kasih kentut."

"Apa sih." Aku protes, namun aku tertawa. Gila memang. Fang membuatku lupa dengan apa yang namanya saraf.

"Ying."

"Ya?"

"Mau kunyanyikan lagu tidur?"

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Ah, cara ampuh yang terakhir untuk tertidur, menurut teman-temanku. Fang memang tau apa yang terbaik untukku.

"Boleh."

Dan alunan suaranya mengalun lembut di telingaku. Sangat lembut, sampai-sampai mataku terbuai untuk terpejam. Namun kutahan karena aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku kalah. Aku tertidur sebelum dia menyelesaikan lagunya.

Namun sebelum aku benar-benar tertarik ke alam mimpi, sayup-sayup aku mendengar dia mengucapkan, " _i love you._ "

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi mimpi terindah untuk malam ini.

\--Ying

 _Why are you so sweet and cute at the same time?_

~

~

~~~

~

~

 **TBC** **/FIN?**

 **Ekhem ekhem..**

 ** _Greetings, readers!_ Kali ini aku comeback dengan membawakan cerita Fang dan Ying. Sebenarnya mau di publish di malam hari, jadiin cerita selamat tidur untuk kalian sebelum berkunjung ke alam mimpi. Tapi ternyata masih _long way to go, so I decided to finish it this morning_.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari OA Line bernama #K4700mg. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan cerita romansa yang ia buat antara ia dengan pacarnya. So sweet, dan romansanya juga ringan jadi nggak bikin muntah.**

 **Kuharap dengan ini juga, kalian tertarik untuk add OA itu :v**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **AthenaAD**


	2. Chapter 2: Mantan

**A Fanfiction story by AthenaAD**

 **It's F and Y**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk belongs to Animonsta. This story belongs to me.**

 **Note: Typo, kata tidak baku, gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, dll**

 **Happy Reading**

•••

"Ying, apa kamu punya mantan?"

Aku mengernyit heran. Ada angin apa sampai dia menanyakan hal itu? Setahuku, Fang adalah tipe orang yang cuek dan masa bodoh.

"Emang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Gapapa sih." Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah yang terbilang 'aneh'. "Nggak jadi deh."

Aku mengulum senyum. "Kamu cemburu?"

"Siapa yang cemburu sih? Emang mantan kamu lebih tampan dari aku? Nyatanya nggak kan."

Ya, mungkin dia bisa bicara begitu. Tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah yang menoleh ke arah lain dan bibirnya yang maju sedikit. Oh, dan lihatlah telinganya. Merah sekali, sangat serasi dengan kanvas langit yang bermandikan gradasi merah dan oranye.

"Kamu tuh lucu banget sih!" Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk mencubit pipinya. Gelak tawa meluncur mulus dari bibirku saat bibirnya semakin maju.

Dia melepas paksa tanganku. "Lucu dari mananya sih? Dilihat dari manapun juga, aku ini tampan!"

"Iya iya. Kamu tampan." Aku menatap Fang jenaka. Sengaja menjeda kalimat untuk beberapa saat. "Kayak anjing pitbull punya nenekku."

"Kok disamain sama anjing sih?!" protesnya tidak terima. Aku tertawa geli. Sungguh, ekspresi Fang adalah yang terbaik dari komedian terbaik manapun.

Hening menyela di antara kami, lantas memeluk kami. Bukannya tidak ada mood untuk berbicara, hanya saja, kali ini kami kehabisan topik. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, ini adalah hening yang menenangkan sekaligus menyenangkan di waktu bersamaan.

"Aku cuma pengen tahu.. aku ini yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang datang ke hidupmu atau nggak."

Aku tak kuasa menahan kehangatan yang menjalar hingga ke sanubariku. Benar-benar hangat, hingga rasanya aku tak ingin beranjak dari sana, sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah. Tidak sekarang, tidak besok, tidak selamanya.

Aku beranjak dari kursi taman, lantas membalikkan tubuh dan mengulurkan satu tanganku padanya. Kulihat dahinya yang mengernyit heran. Aku membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Ikuti aku," ucapku.

Dia menyambut uluran tanganku, kemudian juga beranjak dari kursi. Masih dengan mempertahankan senyuman, aku menariknya menjauhi taman, menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat.

"Ying, kita mau kemana?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Masih terus melangkah, hingga beberapa menit kemudian aku berhenti. "Kita sudah sampai."

"Ini kan SD aku dulu. Kok kita kesini?" tanyanya.

Diam tetap kupertahankan. Tarik napas, buang. Lantas aku memantapkan langkah untuk masuk ke dalam. Diikuti Fang yang masih mempertahankan wajah bingungnya. Aku mendengus geli. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu jika bingung. Ah tidak, apapun yang berkaitan dengannya selalu lucu di mataku.

Aku memanjat pagar kawat yang membatasi area belakang sekolah dengan area di belakang pagar tersebut. Kunaiki pagar itu dengan mudah, lalu melompat hingga akhirnya aku berada di balik pagar itu.

"Ayo Fang," ajakku.

Aku tahu betul, Fang semakin bingung dengan tingkahku yang semakin aneh. Aku pun sadar itu. Tapi aku merasa aku harus melakukan ini. Fang perlu tahu kebenaran yang selama ini terkubur dalam memoriku.

Bagi Fang, hanya perlu satu lompatan untuk melewati pagar kawat itu. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk menunggu Fang berdiri di sisiku.

"Ying, kita mau ngapa--"

"Kita sudah sampai." Aku segera memotong ucapannya.

Sebuah taman yang cukup luas terpampang di hadapanku. Pohon maple, kursi taman, air mancur yang masih mengucurkan airnya, ayunan yang tergantung di pohon, dan sebuah pondok yang nyaman. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Suasana yang selama ini kurindukan akhirnya bisa kurasakan lagi.

Aku menatap Fang. Dan kurasa, dia juga mengagumi keindahan taman berkedok angker ini. Terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit berbinar, namun berusaha untuk tetap cool. Aku mendengus. Dasar pria sok populer.

"Kalau taman ini dibersihkan, mungkin bisa jauh lebih bagus lagi."

"Benar." Aku mengangguk menyetujui. "Dulu aku sering kesini setiap jam istirahat."

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. "Dan mungkin kamu nggak tahu kalo dulu kita bersekolah di tempat yang sama."

Aku melangkah menuju pohon maple. Tak mempedulikan Fang yang menatapku dengan sorot bercampur aduk. Aku menggeser daun-daun kering yang menumpuk di sekitar pohon maple hingga aku menemukan lubang berukuran kecil. Kira-kira cukup dimasuki satu tangan orang dewasa.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam sana, lalu menarik tanganku kembali yang penuh dengan robekan kertas. Kuberikan secarik kertas padanya.

' _Namanya Fang. Dia anak yang menggemaskan, tapi pendiam. Semoga aku bisa berteman dengannya._ '

Fang tertegun. Aku memberikan secarik kertas yang lain.

' _Ternyata dia lumayan judes, tapi penggemarnya banyak sekali. Aku ragu, apa aku bisa berteman dengannya._ '

Kuberikan lagi secarik kertas yang ketiga padanya.

' _Aku gagal menyelamatkan bekal Fang dari para murid laki-laki yang sekelas dengannya. Awas saja, kuadukan mereka nanti ke ibu guru._ '

Kembali, aku memberikan secarik kertas lain ke tangannya.

' _Puas sekali aku saat melihat mereka diceramahi bu guru. Rasain, siapa suruh jadi orang jahat. Sudah tahu itu tidak baik, malah dilakukan._ '

Lagi, secarik kertas lain mendarat di tangan Fang.

' _Aku masuk ke SMP yang sama dengannya. Masih seperti dulu, dia sendirian._ '

Lagi.

' _Fang, bisa tidak sih kau turunkan egomu sedikiiittt saja? Apa kau tidak ingin berteman denganku?_ '

Lagi.

' _Fang pingsan. Sekarang dia di UKS. Apa dia tidak sarapan?_ '

Lagi.

' _Hari ini aku memasakkan bekal untuknya, dibantu ibuku tentunya. Duh, semoga saja tidak beracun_ '

Lagi.

' _Aku melihat dia berada di sebuah rumah kosong. Sendirian. Dengan wajah babak belur dan berlinang air mata. Tahukah kau Fang? Aku merasa sakit saat kau sakit._ '

Lagi.

' _Fang, bisakah kau memberikanku izin untuk masuk ke dalam hidupmu? Memberi warna pada kanvasmu yang berwarna kelabu?_ '

Lagi.

' _Maafkan aku, Fang. Aku mendengar perdebatanmu dengan abangmu. Kau salah Fang. Kau pantas dicintai. Setiap orang dilahirkan untuk dicintai, termasuk kau, Fang._ '

Lagi.

' _Kau membuang bekal dariku, Fang. Apakah rasanya seberacun itu? Jika ya, aku bersyukur Fang . Lebih baik kau kelaparan daripada mati keracunan. Aku belum siap jadi tersangka._ '

Dan lagi.

Fang membaca semua kertas yang disodorkan padanya. Wajahnya tersenyum, kadang tertawa.

Tapi matanya bersedih. Matanya mendung. Matanya menangis.

Kertas yang kusodorkan ternyata sangat banyak. Aku pun tak menyangka kalau kertas berisi curhatanku semenumpuk itu. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk selesai membaca seluruh kertas itu.

Hingga akhirnya Fang terpaku pada secarik kertas yang terakhir.

' _Fang, aku tak peduli dengan dirimu yang broken home. Aku tak peduli dirimu yang tak punya teman sama sekali. Aku tak peduli dengan dirimu yang buruk. Aku tak peduli. Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sampai mati._ '

Belum sampai disitu, Fang mendapat tumpukan kertas foto di pangkuannya. Lagi, matanya dibuat terbelalak saat melihat foto-foto itu.

Itu dirinya. Dari kecil, hingga dirinya yang sekarang. Dirinya yang dulu suka menyendiri di taman sekolah, dirinya yang sedang menulis, dirinya yang sedang melamun sambil melihat ke luar jendela, dirinya yang sedang berjalan-jalan di trotoar, dirinya yang sedang menangis di rumah kosong, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ying, ini, ini.. ini apa..?"

"Fang. Ini jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu tadi."

Fang terdiam. Kurasa ia masih belum paham dengan semuanya. Semua yang terjadi.

"Fang, bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan orang lain jika dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu?"

Kurasakan degup jantungku mulai mengkhianati ritme sejatinya, kurasakan kehangatan perlahan menjalar ke pipiku, menghasilkan rona yang matang. Memang sulit mengungkap fakta --memalukan-- yang selama ini kusembunyikan, tapi Fang harus tahu kebenarannya.

"Dari dulu, aku tidak pernah ingin berharap tinggi. Bisa berteman saja, itu sudah cukup. Namun sekarang, aku bisa memilikimu. Rasanya seperti mimpi." Aku menatapnya dengan sorot lembut. Kuulas sebuah senyuman manis. "Dan aku tidak mau terbangun dari mimpi itu."

Aku mencium jari telunjuk dan tengahku, lalu menempelkannya di kening Fang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Fang."

\--Ying

 _Thanks for having you in my life._

~

~

~~~

~

~

 **TBC**

 **Okay guys.**

 **Setelah melalui pertimbangan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuat work ini menjadi cerita berchapter. Maaf kalo part ini agak berlebihan, karena moodku mendadak galau tanpa alasan.**

 **Aku juga memutuskan untuk membuat hingga lima chapter saja. Karena ini bukan cerita bersambung, tapi hanya sepenggal kisah romansa antara Fang dengan Ying. _So i decided not to make it much_.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **AthenaAD**


	3. Chapter 3: Demam

**A Fanfiction story by AthenaAD**

 **It's F and Y**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk belongs to Animonsta. This story belongs to me.**

 **Note: Typo, kata tidak baku, gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, dll**

 **Happy Reading**

•••

"Hey."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Pandanganku mengabur dan sekitarku terasa berputar, mengirimkan gelenyar tidak menyenangkan ke perutku, mengaduknya, hingga rasanya aku ingin muntah.

"Hey, tenangkan dirimu. Tarik napas, buang. Ya, terus begitu. Ikuti suaraku, oke?"

Tarik napas, buang, tarik napas, buang. Kuturuti semua ucapannya. Dan usaha itu membuahkan hasil yang baik. Pandanganku sudah tidak kabur dan memutar lagi, perlahan mulai fokus. Aku menoleh ke orang itu, hendak berterima kasih.

Ternyata Fang.

"Fang?" Aku terheran-heran melihatnya berpakaian seragam sekolah. "Ini jam berapa?"

Aku hendak bangkit, namun pusing mendadak menyerangku. Fang menahan tubuhku, lantas membaringkanku kembali.

"Hari ini kamu nggak usah sekolah dulu," ucapnya.

"Tapi hari ini guru Zila akan menerangkan bab untuk ulangan minggu depan! Aku nggak mau ketinggalan!"

"Ying." Dia menatapku dengan sorot tegas. "Kamu sakit. Artinya kamu harus istirahat. Tubuhmu butuh istirahat."

"Baiklah baiklah. Setidaknya beritahu aku jam berapa sekarang."

Dia menghela napas. Sepertinya mencoba bersabar dalam menghadapi kekeras kepalaanku. Dia mengambil jam digital di meja nakas lalu memperlihatkannya padaku. Angka yang tertera di sana membuatku melotot tidak percaya.

Apa?! Jam sepuluh?!!

"Sudah kutepati." Fang mengembalikan jam itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Sekarang makan dulu, terus minum obat," lanjutnya.

Tangannya bergerak ke arah keningku, mengambil kain yang menempel di sana, lalu memeriksa suhu tubuhku dengan menempelkan tangan ke keningku. Detik berikutnya, dia mencelupkan kain itu dan menempelkannya kembali ke keningku. Tunggu, sejak kapan itu ada di sana? Aku bahkan tidak merasakannya sama sekali.

"Panasnya turun sedikit," gumamnya.

"Nenekmu meneleponku kalau kamu jatuh sakit. Aku langsung bergegas ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Karena waktuku tidak banyak, aku hanya sempat mengompresmu dan membelikanmu obat. Oh ya, kamu udah sarapan kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Masih ingat di benakku saat nenek menyuapiku dengan semangkuk bubur hangat dan juga air hangat. Lalu meminum obat yang diberikan nenek padaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sebelum itu, Fang datang untuk mengompresku.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Jari telunjuknya mengetuk pelan keningku yang berkerut. Tidak sakit, tapi aku refleks mengaduh. Dia mulai panik, aku tertawa kecil.

"Itu apa?" tanyaku yang melihatnya sedang memegang mangkuk.

"Sup wortel," katanya.

"Khas kamu sekali ya."

Dia tertawa. Aku juga tertawa. Padahal tidak lucu, tapi rasanya ingin tertawa saja.

"Kamu yang buat?" tanyaku.

Anggukan kuterima darinya. "Iya. Aku nggak mau beli, nggak higienis. Nanti bukannya sembuh, kamu tambah sakit. Aku nggak mau."

"Ya nggak lah, Fang. Selama ini aku beli makanan di luar biasa-biasa aja kok. Nggak keracunan," ujarku bercanda.

Dia menggeleng." Nggak mau. Kalo aku yang masak kan nanti cepat sembuh, soalnya udah aku tambahin mantra rahasia."

"Apa?"

"Mantra cinta."

"Santet dong."

Dia melotot. "Bukan santet duh! Cubit nih."

Dia cemberut. Aku tergelak geli. Aduh Fang, jangan buat aku tertawa terus dong. Kan lagi sakit.

Satu suapan diberikan, aku membuka mulutku agar transfer makanan itu berjalan lancar. Aku mengunyah, rasa manis wortel dengan gurihnya kaldu ayam yang lembut menyapa indera pengecapku.

Heran. Harusnya kalau sakit, indera pengecapku jadi mati rasa. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan perpaduan rasa yang luar biasa itu. Mungkin ucapan Fang benar, dia memberi jampi-jampi pada makanannya.

"Ying."

"Iya?"

Dia terdiam sesaat.

"Aku kangen."

"Kan udah ketemu," ucapku.

"Tapi di sekolah nggak."

Aku tersenyum. Lagi dan lagi, aku tak bisa menahan kehangatan yang menjalar hingga ke tulang. Mungkin pada orang lain, dia adalah pribadi yang jutek, dingin, dan cuek. Tapi di depanku, dia menjadi pribadi yang hangat. Hanya di depanku.

Duh, Fang-ku kenapa manis sekali sih.

"Aku juga kangen kamu, Tataneon."

Dia kembali melotot. Aku pun kembali tergelak. Dan semakin tergelak saat melihat telinganya yang memerah. Sangat merah, semerah buah cherry, atau semerah tomat.

"Jangan diungkit lagi ah. Males nih."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Habisnya aku heran. Kok bisa sih, dulu waktu kecil nyebut stasiun malah tataneon."

"Lah, kamu sendiri juga kan? Nyebut wafer malah syafam," ucapnya. Aku melayangkan tatapan sebal ke arahnya.

Balas dendam, ceritanya.

Dia tertawa sembari mengelus rambutku yang terurai dan sedikit berantakan.

"Ayo makan lagi, Syafam."

•••

Kelopak mataku bergerak, lantas terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan iris sejernih kanvas langit yang bermandikan warna biru beberapa waktu lalu. Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku.

Tubuhku bangkit secara perlahan untuk menyandarkan punggung pada dipan, lalu menyamankan diri di sana. Tubuhku sudah tidak seberat sebelumnya, kepalaku pun terasa lebih ringan, walau terkadang denyut kecil sesekali menghampiri.

Aku melihat ke sisi kasur, Fang sudah tak berada di sana. Sebenarnya pemuda itu mengajukan diri ingin menjagaku, tapi aku menolaknya lantaran tidak ingin dia tertular demamku.

Mengingatnya membuatku kembali tersenyum. Fang tidak pernah meninggalkanku, setidaknya tidak dalam keadaan sadar. Setiap aku membuka mata, dia sudah ada di sana, berdiri di sampingku untuk menjaga dan merawatku.

Setiap jam istirahat, dia terus berkunjung ke sini hanya untuk mengetahui perkembanganku serta mengatur pola makan dan jadwal minum obat yang harus dikonsumsi. Aku tahu itu karena aku selalu melihat jam setiap aku membuka mata. Dan waktu itu bertepatan dengan waktu istirahat di sekolah kami.

Coba bayangkan, bagaimana aku tidak semakin jatuh hati padanya jika seperti ini?

"Uhh.. haus." Aku memegangi leherku untuk sesaat. Tenggorokanku terasa kering, mungkin efek sakit.

Hendak aku beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun saat pandanganku tanpa sengaja tertuju ke meja nakas, aku menemukan segelas air putih di sana dengan _sticky note_ yang tertempel pada badan gelas.

 _Aku tahu kamu pasti haus saat bangun tidur nanti. Sudah kusiapkan minumnya, jadi jangan beranjak kemana-mana. Kamu masih sakit!_

Senyumku semakin mengembang. Fang memang yang terbaik. Dia selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan dan apa yang baik untukku.

Gelas tersebut kuraih, lantas kuhabiskan isinya untuk memuaskan dahaga. Setelah kosong, aku mengembalikan gelas tersebut ke tempat semula.

"Apa ini?" gumamku.

Sebuah binder kulit warna coklat berukuran sedang tergeletak di dekat gelas kosong tersebut. Setahuku, aku tidak punya buku yang seperti itu di sini. Semuanya hanya buku biasa.

Rasa penasaran mendorongku untuk meraih buku itu. Aku melihat-lihat untuk beberapa saat, lalu kuputuskan untuk melihat isinya. Sebelum akhirnya, mataku dibuat terbelalak olehnya. Aku melihat lembaran demi lembaran, dan semakin cepat tiap detiknya.

Ini... bukannya bahan untuk ulangan Fisika minggu depan?

Aku memaksakan diri beranjak dari kasur yang nyaman, mempertemukan telapak kakiku dengan permukaan lantai yang dingin. Kuraih handphoneku yang tergeletak di meja belajar, lantas kembali ke kasur. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku segera mencari kontaknya lalu menghubunginya.

"Halo Ying? Kenapa telepon? Ada yang sakit? Nanti aku langsung ke sa--"

Aku segera memotong ucapannya. "Nggak, nggak usah. Nggak ada yang sakit, malah aku jauh lebih baik dari tadi pagi."

"Jadi? Ada apa? Ini udah jam 9 malam loh. Kamu harus segera tidur," ucapnya melalui sambungan telepon.

"Aku tahu. Nanti aku tidur lagi. Sekarang aku mau nanya sama kamu."

"Apa?"

"Ini, catatan Fisika.. kamu yang buat?"

Jeda untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum aku kembali mendengar suara Fang yang tegas penuh keyakinan. "Ya. Itu aku yang buat."

"Terus Matematika, Bahasa inggris, sama Kimia, kamu juga yang buat?"

"Iya."

"Kamu bolos dari kelas kamu sendiri?"

"Nggaklah," sanggahnya. "Aku minjem catatan punya Yaya untuk kusalin. Makanya aku agak terlambat datang ke rumah kamu tadi."

Kehangatan lagi-lagi menjalariku. Memelukku dengan lembut sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku.

Fang, kenapa kamu sangat pengertian?

"Fang."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, Tataneon."

\--Ying

 _Terima kasih, demam. Tanpamu, aku nggak akan melihat sisi manis Fang yang lain._

~

~

~~~

~

~

~

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya chapter 3 kelar.**

 ** _Well_ , ternyata cukup susah mikirin ide untuk bikin fic romance ketimbang action atau horror. Apalagi otakku tidak dalam mode banjir ide, tapi nggak dalam kondisi buntu juga. Intinya, netral lah. Setelah melalui diskusi dengan otak, akhirnya kuputuskan ide ini jadi bahan untuk chapter 3.**

 **Fyi, soal Tataneon dan Syafam, itu murni pengalamanku. Waktu kecil, aku malah nyebut _syafam_ bukan wafer. Dan adik sepupuku juga waktu kecil diajarin ibunya nyebut stasiun, tapi yang disebut malah _tataneon_.**

 **Jangan ketawa ya. Cubit nih kalo ketawa.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk komen ceritaku, bahkan fave dan follow. _I'm really happy about that_. Tbh, komen dari kalian lah yang membuatku menggebu-gebu untuk segera melanjutkan chapter, namun saat mau nulis malah nggak tahu mau nulis apa. Ogeb emang.**

 **Udah ah. Sekian curcol dari aku, kayaknya udah kepanjangan banget A/N nya. _I love you guys_ , semoga kita bisa terus meriuhkan fandom yang mulai sepi ini.**

 ** _Regards_ ,**

 **AthenaAD**


End file.
